


Phone call

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, the world needs more joetrick so here i am, youre welcome in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of "I'm scared to walk home in the dark and its really late so i called a random number and i got you" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> ive had the fuking worst day of my life

Patrick held his arms close to his body as he walked down the sidewalk during the night. Any time he heard a strange noise or the wind he cringed and held himself tighter.

Eventually a stray cat ran out of a dark ally and one strange noise too many Patrick panicked and took out his phone. He typed in a random sum of numbers franticly and pressed call.

He put the phone up to his ear and heard the dial and ringing until somebody picked up.

“Hello?” A man answered the phone with a tired voice.

“Hi…” Patrick said quietly.

“Uhh, who is this?”

“You don’t know me sorry, I don’t know you either. I just typed in a random bunch of numbers I didn’t think anyone would answer.”

“Why the hell are you whispering?” The man cleared his voice, ridding it of most of the grogginess.

“Oh, I’m walking home right now, from work and it’s dark and scary and late and I just wanted someone to talk to, to get my mind off the fact that I’m probably going to get mugged or worse right now.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. What’s your name?”

“Patrick, what’s yours?”

“Joe. Why are you working so late?”

“I was closing up and missed my bus home so I decided to walk it back to my apartment rather than call my room mate.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“Yeah, my life would be a million times easier if I had a car but no I don’t so I’m transportation less.” Patrick grumbled into the phone. “Say, Joe, how old are you?”

“Twenty seven, how old are you?”

“Twenty six, we’re close.” Patrick smiled into the receiver.

“Sweet!”

“Yeah, oh I just got to my building. thanks for talking to me. sorry I kept you up.” Patrick entered the building and began to walk up the two flights of stairs up to his floor.

“No problem.” Joe yawned. “It’s better than my roommate keeping me up all night with their fucking.”

Patrick laughed. “Boy do I feel that one, my roommate can not keep her hands off her boyfriend.”

“Well it was nice talking to you Patrick and I’m glad to know you’re safe now.”

“Thanks again.”

“Call me anytime, this was fun.”

“Okay, will do good night.”

“Night.”

Patrick hung up the phone and smiled at it before opening the door to his apartment and walking in.

Two weeks later Patrick missed his bus again after working the closing shift. He hadn’t made any form of contact since the first time he talked to Joe.

“Hello?”

“Hey Joe, It’s Patrick.”

“Oh! Hey! I knew I forgot something, I forgot to save your number.” Joe laughed.

“Oh, okay. Whats up?”

“Nothing much, I was just watching some netflix.”

“It’s like midnight why are you watching netflix now?”

“Because I have no self control and all nine seasons of how I met your mother are here so naturally I have to rewatch the entire series.”

“Rewatch?” Patrick untensed his shoulders when he heard Joe’s voice in his ear.

“Yeah, I’ve watched them all before, when it was on tv.”

“I’ve never seen it.” Patrick admitted.

“What? How?” Joe praticly shrieked.

“Sorry.”

“You have to see it asap!”

“I know. A lot of people have been telling me to watch it but I only have so much time.”

“Do you not have much free time?”

“No not really, between working at the diner and trying to find a real job in my feild and sleep, then there is my mom trying to pressure me to get married even though I’m only twentysix and don’t want a girlfriend or girl at all, I’m really fucking gay.”

Joe started to laugh on the other end.

“What?”

“You-you, ‘I’m really fucking gay.’ just the way you said it.”

Patrick blushed at Joe’s laugh. For a man Patrick has never met in person before and only talked to him twice over the phone, he couldn’t help but develop a crush on his voice.

“Anyway, sorry.” Joe said once he regained composer. “Do your parents not know you’re gay.”

“... No.” Patrick looked down at his shoes while he walked.

“Shit man that suks, I came out to my parents when I was a teenager.”

Patrick’s head shot up. “You’re gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, cool. Good to know I’m not the only gay person in this city.” Patrick arrived at his building and opened the door.

“What do you mean, ‘only gay person in this city’ do you not have any gay friends?”

“Nope, my roommate is straight, my friends are straight, my co-workers are straight I’m a lonely gay man floating in a sea of heterosexuals.”

“Dude seriously? Rough, I don’t think I have any straight friends.”

Patrick climbed the stairs leading to his floor. “Really?”

“Yeah, my roommate is bi and his boyfriend is gay, and his boyfriends sibling is genderfluid and their boyfriend is pan. Also like all my other friends are queer in someway.”

Patrick unlocked his door and entered his apartment. “Lucky.”

“Heh, I guess. I never really thought about it.”

Patrick walked to his room and began to whisper so he wouldn’t wake his roommate. “Well I’m home so I’ll talk to you later yeah?”

“Yeah, sure. Watch how I met your mother so I don’t have to kidnap you and force you too.”

“I’ll put it on my to do list, right after ‘find a nice girl to marry’.”

“Patrick, this is no joking matter. How I met your mother is serious business.”

“Got it, got it. Bye Joe.”

“Bye ‘Trick.”

Patrick hung up and held the phone close to his chest, smiling.

The next morning Patrick woke up to a text from Joe.

It was a picture of his laptop and how I met your mother’s logo on the screen.

He checked the time sent and saw it was at three am.

Patrick: Joe you sent this at three am wtf

Joe: HIMYM = Serious business

Patrick giggled and sent out a reply as he got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen.

“What are you so happy about?” His roommate, Jenna, asked.

“Hm? Oh, nothing.”

“Lies, who are you texting?”

“No one.”

She grabbed the phone out of his hands and stood on the chair so he couldn’t take it back.

“Oooooo Whose Joe?”

“No one! Give it back!”

“Why does he take how I met your mother so seriously?” She scrolled through the texts. “Why did you text him ‘not bad joe’?”

“Jenna!”

“Okay he seems to think it’s hilarious and now he’s texting back lame variations of it.” She handed Patrick back his phone. “It’s about time you started talking to a boy.”

Over the next month Patrick and Joe texted and called each other outside of Patrick’s occasional night shift at the diner. It always kept a smile on Patrick’s face whenever they called or texted each other, he had developed a small crush on Joe’s personality, as he had never seen Joe’s face.

Patrick was working on a friday night in the diner waiting for anything remotely interesting to happen when a group of four walked in.

“Hello welcome to the westside diner, where it’s breakfast for every meal. table for four?” He greeted.

“Five, my friends parking the car.” A man with bleached short hair said.

“Alrighty then, come with me, I’ll seat you.”  Patrick smiled and led them to a booth big enough for all of them to sit comfortably.

“If you need anything I’m Patrick.”

“Cool I’m Pete.” The same man as before introduced himself by name.

“Mikey.”

“Gerard.”

“Frank.”

“Awesome, can I start you guys off with drinks?”

“I’ll take water.” Pete said.

“Coke.” Frank spoke.

“Coffee.” Both Mikey and Gerard said in unison.

Frank groaned and Pete gapped. “Guys, it’s like ten at night.”

“Our partners have a caffeine addiction.”

Patrick laughed. “Coming right up I’ll be back in a bit.”

He left to go retrieve the drinks, when he got back an attractive man with curly brown hair and a slight scruffy beard had taken a seat with them.

Patrick set down the drinks in front of them and brought an extra water for the man.

“I’m back and I brought drinks.”

The man watched Patrick set the coffee down in front of Gerard and Mikey and groaned.

“Guys it’s like ten at night why are you drinking coffee?”

Upon hearing the man’s voice Patrick nearly dropped Frank’s coke.

“Joe?”

The man responded to the name and looked up to make eye contact with Patrick.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me, uhh, Patrick.”

Pete shot Joe a confused look. “Who?”

“Really? Like really? Like Patrick who calls me in the middle of the night, Patrick?”

“Yes, that Patrick.”

“Wait that’s who you talk to every night? I can hear you guys and it’s fucking annoying.” Pete said.

“Annoying.” Joe snorted. “I’m surprised you can hear anything at all over your fucking.”

Mikey’s jaw dropped and he went to interupt. “We aren’t that loud.”

“Yes you are.” Patrick spoke. “I can hear you through the phone.”

Frank burst into laughter. “Mikey oh my god.”

Gerard had the decency to try to stifle theirs, try to. They failed and had to cover their mouth to prevent it from being too loud.

“What are you two laughing at?” Mikey snapped at Frank and his sibling. “Gerard you’re a fucking whore and Frank you’re no better.”

“You;re just as bad as me Mikey!” Gerard yelled back. “Don’t go after Frank when your boyfriend is worse!”

“I am not!” Pete yelled.

Patrick watched the argument in wide eyed horror until Joe took his hand and dragged him away from the table. He took him to an empty booth a few tables down and sat down.

“Patrick! You’re not a fifty year old man!”

“Does my voice sound like a fifty year old man’s voice?” He asked concerned.

“No, It sounds perfect you sound perfect you look perfect holyshit.”

“I look?”

“Uh, yeah. You look like nothing I expected, like way different. But a good different a very good different.”

“Yeah, I never really had a picture of you in my head but I like what you look like.”

Joe smiled brightly at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, really. You, uh, have a nice face.” Patrick said with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked down at his hands.

Joe put his own hands of Patrick’s and he looked up at Joe’s face.

“I like your face too.”

“Oh, thanks. I, uh, we should get back to the others, I have to take their orders.”

Joe nods. They stood up and walked back to the table.  Joe sat down and Patrick cleared his throat, interrupting their still going argument that spiraled from who’s loudest in sex to some strange talk about shoes.

“Pete looked up. “Yeah?”

“I’m back are you guys read to order?”

“When did you leave? Nevermind, I’ll take pancakes.”

“Waffles and Frank wants an omelette.”

“French toast.”

Patrick wrote down the orders in his notepad. “And you Joe?”

“You.”

“I- uh, okay.” Patrick stuttered out and ran off to the kitchen.

Pete slapped Joe on the back. “Nice one, dude but seriously when did you leave?”

Joe sighed. “Well you guys were busy yelling I met my phone guy and he’s hot.”

“Phone guy?” Mikey said. “Wait is the guy who started ‘not bad joe’?” Everyone groaned except Pete who grinned.

“Yes! Not bad Joe! He’s cute.”

Joe opened his mouth to reply but his phone buzzed with a text from Patrick.

Patrick: I didnt get ur actual food order

Patrick: But ur my order too

**Author's Note:**

> comment please and send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no songfics i never know how to write them)


End file.
